


The Camera Eye

by usermechanics



Series: Mari's Obsession [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A/B/O Reference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Fainting, Futanari, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Defamation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, futa!Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: The second-years are gone for a week, and Mari has nothing to do except watch the school security cameras. She didn't expect to get a show from one of her friends.





	The Camera Eye

Who knew a week without practicing would be so boring?

Mari sighed, looking at the clock in her office. Two hours after school had ended. Usually she would have spent that time hanging out with her closest friends, practicing new material for the upcoming Love Live. However, Chika, Riko, and You were all in Tokyo for the week for learning about the government, or something. Mari was asleep during that meeting but had enough money to make sure that whatever the school wanted, the school got. She probably unknowingly paid to keep her position even though she slept throughout meetings.

One of the brilliant ideas that the blonde had was to install security cameras all over the school. There was at least one hidden in each room since the start of the school year, with two specifically for rooms in which uproars were bound to happen, such as her office and the student council room. They existed mainly to "be a fair indicator for the finding of perpetrators of insubordination," whatever that meant. What it did mean was watching a ton of security footage when everyone left school, practically watching the paint on the walls dry further. Even the panel of monitors installed in her room's anterior wall, directly behind her chair, gave nothing interesting to watch, save for the occasional club doing whatever they were supposed to be doing, and Dia reprimanding Hanamaru in the student council room.

Wait.

Mari's attention shifted to the sight of Dia and Hanamaru on-screen, unfortunately unable to get any of the audio from what she was seeing. All she could see was Hanamaru sitting in seiza in front of Dia's desk, never mind the chair that was there, looking down at the ground and nodding sadly to herself, while Dia was sitting pretty on her chair.

\--

Hanamaru held herself as highly as she had allowed herself to in the presence of Dia, the black-haired beauty's sheer radiance taunting the short brunette. She let her gaze meet Dia's, teary against sharp, as Dia tapped her foot against the linoleum floor.

"So, Maru," Dia questioned, "do you know why you are here today?"

A breath hitched in Hanamaru's throat for a moment, only for the brunette to start her reply. "I understand why I am here, Kurosawa-sama." Dia smiled at being referred to properly. "I understand that you, today, have given me the privilege of being graced by your presence, zura." Hanamaru stood up, legs together and arms at her sides.

"For you see, like the temple I clean, my body is a shrine; it is more important than any other, for it serves Kurosawa-sama." Maru's knees buckled slightly as she spoke, her legs quivering. "Unlike other shrines where gods protect it, I know Kurosawa-sama uses her temple to abuse it, and that is my greatest privilege. I adore the abuse that Kurosawa-sama gives to me, for it brings me great pleasure," she spoke, undoing her tie to reveal her collar, reddened by love bites and blackened with bruises, very clearly against Hanamaru's clear, pale skin. Buttons were to come next, with each one giving a better view to Dia of what further damages she had done; bite marks and red spots adorning ample breasts, red lines in groups of four or five, down her sides and back (not to mention the copious bruises that Maru had on display on her back). "It makes me feel good knowing that I can be used like the device I am to Kurosawa-sama, to whom I am eternally grateful to have encountered in my life. Each mark on my form is a testament to her graces, zura, and to know that my body is to be used in such a manner is helpful whenever I'm around Kurosawa-sama." Her skirt and stockings joined her shirt on the ground, her form completely bereft of lingerie; Kurosawa-sama had made sure that Maru never wore any around her. The same Hanamaru who had sat down on the chair in front of Dia, raising her ankles to the top of the desk, parted, for the black-haired president to take a look between her bruised legs and to her swollen, pink labia, practically requesting for Dia to seize it and make it hers once more. "In fact, to speak Kurosawa-sama's name gives me great pleasure, and I wish for Kurosawa-sama to fulfill my life's only purpose by giving me any form of pleasure, no matter what further marks Kurosawa-sama makes in the process, zura."

Dia smiled, standing up from her chair to walk around the desk. "Very good, Maru. And you even spoke quite highly about yourself today." Dia complimented Maru, a pleasant sigh coming from the latter as Dia hooked a finger in Hanamaru's mouth, pulling her open. "However, I don't think you understand exactly how the pleasure process works, despite how beautiful you are in the nude," she began, kicking the smaller woman's legs off of the desk.

\--

Mari watched on with glee as she saw Dia pull down her skirt and panties, a moderately-large, semi-erect cock popping out from her garments. Mari squealed with joy at this discovery, thankful that the student council office was far away from her room: after that fateful day with Yoshiko, who oddly wasn't a futa after that encounter, Mari's addiction had been sated only by doujins, with one purchase being enough reading material to snuff out Riko's entire collection twice over. However, there it was for her, complete with two different camera angles. Mari watched both screens intensely, a hand snaking into her skirt to rub herself.

\--

Dia grabbed ahold of Maru by the hair, kicking the chair from under her such that she was once more in a kneeling position, the brunette's maw wide open with her tongue lolling out, desperate to give Dia's thick, erect shaft a bit of attention. A bit of attention Maru wouldn't give, however, as the next thing she knew, she was gagging, the tip of Dia's cock submerged past her mouth and into her tight, constricting throat, with her nose grazing what little pubic hair the futa had. "Mmph," Hanamaru groaned, saliva pooling in her mouth and accumulating on Dia as she rested Hanamaru for a second, seeing for how long the brunette would be able to kneel with cock in mouth. One hand reached underneath Dia to start massaging her scrotum, feeling up the sac primarily with the pad of her thumb. Her palm started to collect a bit of Hanamaru's saliva before Dia pulled the brunette away, a mass of sticky, clear liquid coming from her mouth. Pure saliva. Hanamaru's cheeks were red, eyes swollen, and mouth agape, looking up to her captor with a silent plea to reshape her insides.

Thankfully, it had been a plea that Dia took note of, both hands tangling into brown hair as she thrust herself back into Maru's mouth, the combination of the thrust of her hips and the pull of Hanamaru's hair causing a croaking noise that even Mari from across the school could hear, a mixture of a cough and a choke caused by the sheer force of Dia's hips slamming into her, balls slapping against her chin while her pubic bone threatened to break her nose. Hanamaru closed her eyes, knowing that there was nothing more that she could do, nothing more that she wanted, and let Dia go to town on her throat, the rhythm at which Dia had been sculpting the insides of her throat into the shape of her cock rapid and haphazard, enough to keep the shorter brunette on her knees. Drool, once again, leaked from Hanamaru's lips as she brought a hand to her needy core, her desire evident by the ease that she was able to slip four fingers into her begging entrance. The sound of Hanamaru's moan, albeit muffled, filled the room, Dia's cock twitching happily in response to how disgusting Hanamaru had been acting.

"Like that, like that," Dia moaned as she felt herself starting to quiver from Maru's mouth on her cock. Dia had pulled out, eliciting a whine from Hanamaru, the slightly salty tang of Dia's musk, sweat, and precum glazing her tongue on her release. "So good, zura," Maru gagged out, drool leaking from her mouth and forming a puddle between her breasts. With a push to Hanamaru's shoulder, the brunette fell over, her fingers slipping out from her pussy, her entire hand glistening with her fluids; while Dia straddled Hanamaru, the student council president suckled upon those fingers, the flavor of Hanamaru giving her further incentive for what she was about to do. With her thighs against Hanamaru's ribs, she stuck her cock between the brunette's breasts, the latter squeezing them tightly for the futa after her hand was released, once more, with her mouth agape, ready to take in her tip.

Whatever friction there would have been had been minimized by the surplus of Hanamaru's saliva, smothering her chest with the first push; Hanamaru took in the tip, lapping underneath the foreskin in an attempt to get a taste of Dia's pre-cum, practically her ambrosia. Returning Dia's tip with a sheen of saliva when she pulled out, Hanamaru moaned. "O-ora..." was all she could say before Dia slipped into her mouth again, the brunette's attempts to give any commentary replaced with a Hanamaru busy suckling upon cock, desperate for Dia's semen. She knew from the feeling of sliding on her back across the floor that Dia was going to explode any moment now, especially with how the futa was pulsing between her breasts. Her intuition was fortunately correct, as Dia soon let out heavy, white spurts of cum all over Hanamaru's face and neck. Dia roared as she came, the brunette smiling wide as she rubbed her legs together.

"My reward, zura!" Hanamaru said, licking at her lips to collect whatever was close enough to her mouth, the salty, bitter secretion painting her palate.

\--

Mari was drooling at the sight of Dia's cum, her pussy stuffed by three fingers; she had grown much more aroused than she remembered possibly being from watching such an erotic scene; her stockings and panties were aside herself, thrown in a pile such that she didn't need to wear outright ruined panties on her voyage home. It was a good call; Mari didn't even remember which orgasm she was at, and she might have somehow broke her own mind by watching this content.

Mari knew exactly what she wanted now: she wanted to be like Hanamaru, a depraved omega whose purpose was only that of pleasuring a futa alpha. She figured that much out on orgasm three.

\--

Dia had tied Hanamaru's hands to her chair, with the brunette's buttocks in the air, pointing directly at her. Hanamaru spread her legs, her pussy practically drooling as much as her mouth had from sucking cock. It gave Dia all the more reason to completely bury herself in Maru's insides, her hands gripping on her hips, with the chair against the wall such that she couldn't tip Hanamaru over. A bestial moan came from Hanamaru as she felt herself filled from Dia's cock; her fingers may have been wider but it was impossible to say that her fingers felt better. Dia's cock was hot, it was primeval. It smashed into Maru's cervix repeatedly, it gave her pain and pleasure (there had been no difference, according to Hanamaru, if it had been from Kurosawa-sama). It made her feel full.

"Harder, zura!"

Dia grasped onto Maru's hips, establishing a quick rhythm which paralleled that of her thrusts with Hanamaru's mouth around her, her hips smashing against the femme's ass with each motion. Hanamaru's cheek pressed against the wall, the plump flesh creating a mold of the nuanced texture of the bricks with each push she had received from her dom. The chair had started to creak with each push that Dia had given Maru, her sticky, curvy form jiggling with each motion. Hanamaru's breathing hitched as she was filled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Dia, however, just kept going, her fingers scraping down Maru's sides, adorning her once more with white lines against her flushed form, quickly turning a bright, nearly-blood red after a few moments of exposure. Hanamaru almost collapsed at the feeling, her legs quivering as Dia pushed herself further into her, pressing Hanamaru's abdomen into the chair's seat with each push.

Unfortunately, despite the chair being at the wall, its wooden frame was not enough for the raw intensity of Dia's thrusts, the sound of wood snapping filling the air as Hanamaru collapsed, along with the back of the chair. Before Dia could give a worry, Hanamaru looked back with a smile, shaking her rear end for the alpha, complete with being full of cock. Regardless, Dia lifted Hanamaru from the chair, unfortunately removing her shaft from Hanamaru's warm, desperate cavern.

"Kurosawa-sama?" Hanamaru questioned, almost crying as Dia removed the bonds from her wrists. Surely, Hanamaru thought that she would be punished for breaking the chair by a lack of sex. Rather, Dia laid Hanamaru on the ground, and she sat down on the woman's legs, smiling as she realigned herself, cock to cock-sleeve. As soon as she made the first thrust, breaching into Hanamaru's entrance once more, both women let out a rough moan, in unison. Maru felt extra tight considering how much she worked to fuck her raw, and Dia had grown much rougher, considering her stance; she had been more grounded, and could thrust Maru into the ground, which was much kinder to Dia's hips and more brutal to Hanamaru; it was an improvement for both women.

"Give me everything, zura!"

Dia obliged, each motion of her hips pushing Hanamaru slightly, despite Dia grounding her by the legs; apparently her sweat, saliva, and semen made for a decent lubrication across the floor, as when Dia kept at her ministrations, she noted a slight trail of clear fluid coming from Hanamaru with each push. Dia whimpered slightly as Maru clenched roughly against her shaft, cumming all over her cock. Dia, however, didn't have a reason to stop as Maru exploded, deciding against giving the brunette the sweet release. Rather, Dia had pulled away from her, planting her cock tip against Maru's tight asshole, pushing slightly against her to elicit a whine.

Whines weren't enough to stop Dia, who had already crammed several centimeters of her cock deep into her forbidden hole. Hanamaru's eyes rolled into the back of her head while her pussy clenched and squirted all over for the second time, the sensation of cock in her ass a rarity which the brunette adored only from Dia. She never expected to love it, but she never expected to call Dia by something so formal and powerful. Dia slowly filled her all the way in her ass, giving Hanamaru only a moment of relieve before starting her thrusts anew, Hanamaru's tight, constricting ass rougher to thrust into than Dia had considered. Even with the temporary, poor lubrication that Hanamaru had provided it had been a challenge to thrust into her. However, as Hanamaru looked back to Dia, she knew it was perfect: the brunette's cheeks were a pure red, eyes pink, swollen, and rolled back, with her mouth completely agape, shaped in the word for, "more," which had been nothing more than a croak from her. Hanamaru raised her hips, her fingers pinching at her swollen, overstimulated clit.

Dia's thrusts, however, were unable to stay for that long; she had considered Hanamaru's ass to be more a treat than anything else, and with how uncommon it was for her to use her anus, she knew that she would be unable to stand for much longer. With one, final thrust, Dia let out another growl, the indicator that she was going to release inside of her. Hanamaru let out a groan as she felt Dia's cock pulsing inside of her, filling her ass with a thick, viscous fluid which she knew to be her seed. She had been apparently deserving of her delicious treat, and as she felt Dia's cock pulling out of her, she looked behind her, seeing some of the white fluid leaking from her anus. Letting out a sigh, the brunette closed her eyes for a moment, only to be awoken by the scent of Dia's meat so close to her nose. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dia's softened cock, a smorgasbord of fluids coating her member. "Clean it."

Cleaning Dia was Maru's favorite part of her day. She was able to taste everything that they had done: how the slight ting of her saliva clashed with the bitter flavor of her asshole; how Dia's precum and cum added a bit of a salty addition, complete with Hanamaru's cum rounding it out with a slightly sweet tang. Hanamaru stuffed the entirety of the softened cock into her mouth, going so far as to take her scrotum into her mouth. Hanamaru let out a moan as she let her tongue drawl across the softened cock, opening her eyes to get one last look of Dia.

"Thank you, Kurosawa-sama," Maru muttered before closing her eyes, laying down on the ground as she practically passed out in front of her captor. She had done her job, and perhaps when she woke up the next morning she'd feel a bit sore, wondering if she was good enough for Dia.

\--

Mari let out a soft sigh as she watched Hanamaru pull Dia's cock from her mouth and the latter leaving after she put on her panties, leggings, and skirt, watching as the omega quivered, battered and bruised, on the floor, still leaking out Dia's cum from her ass and saliva from her mouth. It was the portrait of a ruined Hanamaru; nothing special like any slapping, but rather she just watched as Hanamaru collapsed on the floor. Mari's fingers reached her mouth once more, for the final time, to clean herself off of her essence. She then dressed herself up, knowing that there wouldn't be anything else that would be interesting on the cameras. She took a look at the time. 9:30. She should have been home by this point, only to read her futa doujins instead of watching an unaware student council president destroy her omega.

Either way, Mari wasn't done with her masturbation for the day. Rather, the blonde picked up her phone and called home. "Sorry! I had to do something as chairwoman today! Can you please pick me up?"

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing things in literally a day.


End file.
